


The Slytherin Traitor

by KyDoesNotExist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst. Romance. Casual dominance., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyDoesNotExist/pseuds/KyDoesNotExist
Summary: just fecken read it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy / Reader, Severus Snape / Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Slytherin Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Wear a mask :)

Rotten leaves. Wind, sharp as a knife.. Green. Red. Dolore.

~ Flashback ~ 

Candles were floating in the air, dozens of students sitting at their respected house tables and you and a whole new set of students were about to be placed into a house. Your whole family were put into Slytherin, and they’d all been very confident you’d join them. 

It was a terrifying thought, really. Because what if you didn’t get placed into Slytherin? What if you weren’t cut out to be one of the greatest? What if… 

Your father most certainly wouldn’t be pleased. You’d be a disgrace. So as you saw the other students live in the moment and enjoy themselves, you envied them. 

‘Miss y/l/n. You’re up’ Professor Mcgonagall shouted. 

You swallowed deeply as you slowly started moving towards the Sorting Hat. You glanced over to the only man you knew in this whole place, Severus Snape. He was a family friend, although he never really interacted with you at all, it felt good to at least know someone. You couldn’t quite place the expression that was on his face. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

The moment you sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed, it started speaking.

‘Mm.. this one is a peculiar one. A lot of courage, but also a ton of resilience. A fine leader when she gets the chance to rise up to the occasion. Mm..’

You noticed that most of the students started to get curious and you felt your heart beat out of your chest.

‘Intelligence, mm yes, and she’s not afraid to show bravery. I see a powerful mind, one that needs to be taught how to stay on the right path. You will be doing wonderful things, miss y/l/n.’

At this point everyone was eager to find out where you’d be placed. All eyes were trained on you.

‘And therefore I can only make the decision… that you don’t fit into any of the houses.’

There were gasps coming from the students and you heard someone else standing up from the table behind you.

‘Now, now.’ A deep voice spoke. ‘Settle down everyone.’ You soon learned it was Dumbledore that spoke and moved himself to stand right next to you.

‘Come with me.’ He spoke, softly.

Professor Mcgonagall took the Hat off and you followed the headmaster all the way back to his office.

‘You have a lot of potential. Don’t be frightened with this result.’ 

‘Does this mean I need to leave Hogwarts?’ You replied, your heart aching from the idea. 

“Oh no, child. You belong here. We are just not able to put you into a box.” He smiled warmly at you before he continued, ‘The choice is up to you, what house would you like to be put in?’ 

Without a moment of hesitation you answered him, ‘Slytherin, headmaster.’

‘Very well, Slytherin it is. .’

~ End Flashback ~

Over the years you’d grown close to a few specific people, and found your home in Slytherin. Your father was very pleased with the result and told as many people as would listen. People spoke about you behind your back, but you didn’t care anymore. You lived a relatively normal life in Hogwarts. You didn’t cause too much trouble and stayed on top of your school work. 

You did okay. For someone that felt like a traitor. 

‘y/l/n!’ You got pulled out of your daydream as Draco approached you. 

‘What do you want, Malfoy?’ You turned around to face the blond hair boy with his two little minions following suit. 

‘That’s no way to speak to a real Slytherin.’ 

You scoffed before you started making your way to class. 

Your body jerked back as he grabbed your wrist and stopped you, ‘I’m speaking to you.’ 

You pulled your wrist back and closed the distance between you and the taller man in front of you. 

‘Get the fuck away from me, Malfoy.’ Draco laughed coldly at this.

He brought up his hand and traced your jawline with his fingers, ‘Don’t forget who you’re speaking to, traitor.’

In a swift motion you grabbed your wand from your robe and pressed it against his throat. He put his hands up in response, all the while he kept staring into your eyes. 

‘Don’t forget who YOU are speaking to, Malfoy. I am more powerful than you will ever be. I could obliterate your entire existence before you could even blink.’

You gave him a push before you went back on your way, ‘And yes, don’t worry, I realise your father will hear about this.’ You said before turning the corner. 

The rest of your day went by okay. You just had one more class; potions.

At least that class got taught together with the Gryffindors. You’d have some friends with you. 

The second you saw Hermoine and Harry you walked over to them and gave them both a hug.

‘I have missed you guys.’ You said. 

‘And we have missed you, y/l/n.’ Hermione responded. 

You were about to ask where Ron was but Professor Snape walked in and everyone quickly settled down. You took a seat next to Blaise. He was always kind to you. 

After two minutes of Snape’s lecture a note got passed to me from the row in front of you. You looked around and saw Draco staring at you, you sighed as you opened it. 

“You know what happens to traitors, right?” The note said. 

You rolled your eyes before closing it and putting it away. You didn’t care for any drama, and you just wanted the day to be over. 

As you were about to pick up your quill your vision went dark, you couldn’t see. All you could hear was a mere whisper coming from afar. You panicked as the whisper became louder. ‘You will be of great use to me. We will meet soon…” and just like that your vision went back to normal. 

Blaise looked over to you. He looked worried. You had to get out of here. You grabbed your things before running out of the classroom, hearing Snape shout out your name. 

You didn’t stop, and kept running. You made your way up to the clock tower and once you finally reached it, you dropped all your things and stood there in complete shock. What the fuck just happened? 

Once you’d slightly calmed down a bit, you heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Snape. 

‘Professor, I’m so sorry. I-‘ he put up his hand and you stopped speaking. 

‘What did you hear?’ Snape said as he walked closer to me, before kneeling down in front of you. 

You tried to speak but no words came out. 

‘Focus!’ He barked. 

‘I heard a voice, saying I’d be of great use to someone and that we’d meet soon.’ 

Snape grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up before pulling me along with him. No words were spoken until we reached his office and he pushed you inside.

‘You can speak of this to no one, do you understand?’ He said as he closed the door behind us. You nodded in response, not realising he couldn’t see you. 

‘Speak!’

‘Yes, professor. I understand.’ You quickly responded. 

‘I fear you’re in great danger. We must prepare you for the worst.’ You swallowed deeply, not really able to take in what was said. 

Snape continued, ‘Every night after class you will meet me for practise. Meet me in the room of requirements.’

You went to nod but quickly remembered to speak, ‘Yes, sir.’

And with that, Snape exited and left you alone.

You were frozen in place. You didn’t want to move, nor could you. 

When you woke up the next day you barely remembered how you got back to your bed. You were on automatic pilot throughout the whole day. Nothing made sense to you. Who was speaking to you? And why was Snape so freaked out? 

When classes were over, you made your way over to the room of requirements. Snape didn’t seem to be there yet. You were about to lean against the wall when the room started opening up for you, a practice centre revealing itself with Snape standing inside. He ushered for you to come in. 

‘Who was that, speaking to me?’ You said before he had the chance to say anything himself. 

‘The dark Lord.’ He said without any hesitation in his voice. 

‘What does he want with me?’ You asked. 

‘I don’t know, but we need to prepare you. Pull out your wand.’ 

You quickly obliged and drew your wand. 

‘Now, how well can you defend yourself?’ Snape asked as he drew his own wand. 

‘Expelliarmus!’ Snape shouted before you got a chance to say anything. Your wand flew out of your hand into his. 

‘Your reaction time is too slow. You need to be ready for anything and everything. Again.’ He threw your wand back to you and for the next couple of hours he taught you about various spells. 

You struggled to keep up. You’d never been allowed to practise any of these spells and all of a sudden you were expected to know how to use them. 

‘STOP!’ You yelled after Snape had disarmed you once again. ‘What am I even fucking defending myself for? I don’t even fucking know what’s going to happen and you’re not telling me anything!’ 

Snape started closing the distance between the two of without saying a single word. He grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him, ‘You foolish girl, do you think I’m simply here to waste my time?’ He tightened his grip on your chin and you whimpered. 

‘I suggest you start working harder. Do you understand?’

‘Yes, sir.’ You whimpered. 

He gave you a slight push and you stumbled backwards. You studied his face. You saw.. pain, and sorrow. You were about to check if anything was wrong before he drew his wand and let out a pitiful sigh. 

‘CRUCIO!’ You fell to the ground, and you screamed. It felt like hot knives were being shoved inside of you every inch of your body.. As if your organs were filled with lava. And in that very moment, you wished for him, anyone, to kill you. 

Snape moved closer to you and dropped to his knees by your side before he lifted the curse. 

Your screaming stopped as you started clutching onto his robe, ‘Please, no more. I’m so sorry, I’ll do better.’

Snape started caressing your cheek and wiped away your tears, ‘This is nothing compared to what the dark Lord will do to you if he gets his hands on you. I need you to focus. I’m sorry.’ 

And with that he lifted his wand once again, ‘Crucio.’

————————————————————————

At the end of practise you were completely and utterly broken. You were exhausted. The circles around your eyes shaded in a dark colour. It surprised you that Snape escorted you back to your dorm. The man you were supposed to hate for putting you through such pain, was now making sure you go back safely. 

‘Same time tomorrow.’ He said before abruptly turning around and leaving as we reached the Slytherin common room. 

You entered and noticed Draco sitting on the couch by himself. Almost as if he’d been waiting for you. 

‘Where have you been?’ You found yourself too tired to argue with the boy. 

‘I had detention.’ You simply stated, hoping he’d drop it. 

‘With who? It’s 12pm, no one would have students be in detention for that long. Besides, you look like a mess. What happened?’ If you didn’t know any better, you’d almost think he sounded worried. 

‘It’s just been a long day. Please just let me go to sleep.’ 

Draco nodded and you were surprised he let you go that easily. The second your body came into contact with your bed you passed out. 

You were awoken by a loud banging. Your entire body felt heavy as you slowly made your way to the door. It was a surprise to you when you saw Draco on the other side of it. 

‘Malfoy? What are you doing here?’ Draco didn’t waste any time and pushed himself into your room, looking around. 

‘You’ve missed two classes, what is going on with you?!’ He practically yelled. 

You wanted to hit yourself for missing classes, you never did. How did Draco even know you weren’t in class? He isn’t in those classes. 

‘I was just tired and didn’t realise I overslept.’ You answered as you let out a yawn. 

‘Yeah, I can fucking tell you’re tired. What is going on with you, y/l/n?’ 

‘Why do you fucking care?’ Who did he think he was to storm into my room and yell at you?

Draco stepped closer to me and grabbed my wrist and examined it, it was awfully bruised. Showing a rich red and purple colour. ‘What. Happened. To. You?’ 

‘Please let me go.’ I cried out. 

Draco released his grip but kept his piercing stare on me, ‘Tell me!’ He spat. 

You remained quiet, not knowing what to say. 

‘What happened to the girl that fights back? To the girl that holds the entire universe in her eyes? I hardly recognise you right now!’ His voice started to soften the slightest bit. 

‘I can’t tell you, Draco. I’m sorry.’ 

‘Why not?’ Draco’s voice was low and breathless and you struggled not to cry. 

Your hands trembled as you started gathering your things for class, ‘I’m not allowed.’ You said, softly. 

Once you got your things you quickly went past him and started walking to class. You weren’t surprised when Draco followed you, although you wished he’d leave you alone. 

‘Fine, then I’m going to find out for myself.’ He stated. 

You didn’t say another word as you reached your next class, thankful that Draco didn’t have this class. 

You struggled to stay awake during class. You didn’t take in any information.

Once class was over you told yourself to freshen up a little bit and decided to go to the bathroom. You really didn’t expect Draco to stand outside of class, waiting for you. 

‘What are you doing here?’ You asked him. 

He didn’t reply, and simply followed you to the bathroom, ‘Girls bathroom, you can’t come in.’ You walked in, expecting some peace. 

But Draco didn’t stay outside, and followed you in. 

There were a few girls inside and they all looked surprised when Draco came in. 

‘Out.’ He said, firmly. The girls quickly left the bathroom and you sighed to yourself. This is the last thing you wanted right now. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as you grabbed the sink and took a breath, ‘Can you please just leave me alone, Malfoy? Why do you care anyway? We hate each other.’

‘I don’t hate you.’ His voice was soft, and he sounded broken. 

‘Well, I hate you. So leave me the fuck alone.’ You were tired, and just didn’t care anymore. 

‘You don’t hate me.’ 

‘Oh, I’m sorry. Forgot. I despise you.’ You shook your head, wanting this all to be over. 

‘Fine. Can’t trust a traitor, anyway.’ 

You laughed, cruelly, before drawing your wand. 

‘Petrificus Totalus!’ You shouted. Within a split second, Draco was on the floor unable to move and you walked over to him, looking down at the motionless boy. 

‘Don’t fuck with me, Malfoy. Keep calling me a traitor and I’ll show you just how much I can be one.’ You winked at him before leaving the bathroom and making your way over to your potions class, not caring Draco had that class too. 

You avoided Snape’s gaze, even though you could feel his eyes burning into you. You weren’t quite ready to show how much yesterday’s practise affected you. Seeming weak was not an option. 

You heard yelling in the background, people started turning around to find out what all the commotion was. 

‘Where the fuck is she?!’ A voice you’d recognise out of millions. Malfoy. 

You averted your gaze to Snape, and noticed he was looking at you too. You figured he knew this had something to do with you. The doors flew open to reveal an utterly furious Draco. 

‘YOU FILTHY LITTLE-‘ he started screaming as he moved towards your seat, with his wand drawn and ready. 

Malfoy pressed his wand against your throat, and before you knew it you’d drawn your own wand and faced Snape. 

You knew Snape was ready to disarm Draco, or worse. 

‘Expelliarmus!’ You thought in your mind and Snape's wand flew right out of his hand. 

There was silence. You would’ve been able to hear a needle fall on the ground. You saw anger radiating off the man who’d been teaching you how to use that very spell. 

You noticed Draco stopped pressing his wand against your throat, and dropped it to his side. 

‘I attacked him first. He shouldn’t get punished for this.’ You said, as you stood up. 

‘Class dismissed.’ You knew this didn’t include you, so you made no effort to move. 

‘Have you completely lost your mind?’ Draco hissed, his eyes wide with shock. 

Students were hurrying to get out of class, not wanting to be in this tense situation anymore. You saw Harry, Hermoine and Ron walk past you, all looking as worried as the next. You showed them a small smile. 

Draco made no effort to leave. 

‘You too, Malfoy. Out.’ Draco looked at you, and you nodded. The boy who was trying to hurt you just one minute ago was asking if it was okay for him to leave. 

Once he’d left the classroom you kept your gaze focused on the floor. 

‘I’m sorry.’ You whispered. 

Rotten leaves. Wind, sharp as a knife.. Green. Red. Dolore.

‘Do you want to die? Is that it?’ He finally spoke after a full two minutes of silence. You looked up to him, he wasn’t looking in your direction. 

‘No.’ You didn’t even believe yourself. You didn’t want this life. 

‘You gave up.’ He stated. You didn’t respond. 

Snape finally looked over to you and started walking towards you. Stopping just mere inches in front of you. 

You expected him to hit you, expel you, or even worse. What you didn’t expect was him putting his hand on your shoulder. 

‘You mustn’t give up. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it’ You recognised the quote from when you first heard the headmaster say it. 

‘You are stronger than you think.’ He added. 

You nodded in response as you took his words in. The whole situation had confused you, Snape had never acted like that with anyone. 

‘Thank you. I won’t give up. Same time for practise tonight?’ You said before showing him a genuine smile. 

‘You’re still getting detention. If you ever try to do such a thing to me again I’ll leave the cruciatus curse on you for hours. Do you understand?’ You quickly nodded, not wanting to think of that. 

‘I understand. I’m sorry.’ 

‘I’ll see you at practice. Go.’ And with that I left the classroom and went back to Slytherin common room. 

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all seated in the common room. A cold expression lingering on his face as he watched you enter. ‘How come you’re not expelled?’ 

You shrugged, knowing there wasn’t a good answer. Any other student would’ve been out of Hogwarts by now. 

‘You fucking him?’ Draco scowled. Unable to hide the disgust written all over his face. 

With a simple wave of his hand, Crabbe and Goyle left the common room. No words were necessary for them to do what he wanted them to do. 

You let out a deep sigh, ‘Yes, Draco. I’ve been busy fucking our professor. I decided to go through each and every single professor at this school. Lupin is next.’

‘Funny. Keep going and see how that ends for you.’ He said in a dangerously low voice. 

‘Did you fuck him?’ He repeated, his jaw clenched. 

‘No, Draco. I didn’t fucking sleep with him.’ You started raising your voice as you became more and more frustrated with Slytherin boy. 

Draco stood up and took long strides towards you. 

‘And even if I did, it would have been none of your fucking business.’ You spat towards him. 

He let out a sarcastic laugh, as his eyes pierced through your body, ‘I think it would be my business if a whore like you is fucking Severus.’

‘Aw, getting jealous? Don’t worry, Draco. You're still his little pet, not m-‘ before you were able to finish your sentence he grabbed you by the throat and pushed you against the wall, your airflow being cut off from it. 

‘Don’t you ever speak to me like that.’ He leaned forward and whispered it directly into your ear. 

After a few moments he let go off you. You were left gasping for air, coughing as you tried to compose yourself. 

‘Fucking whore.’ He scoffed as he straightened his posture. 

Once you’d composed yourself, you walked over to him and before you could stop yourself your hand had moved and you slapped him in the face, ‘I’m not a fucking whore, Malfoy.’ You spat as a red mark started showing on his cheek. 

‘I hate you.’ You added. 

Draco smiled wickedly, ‘I fucking hate you too, whore.’ 

You both stared at each other. The tension could’ve been cut with a knife. 

Draco once again stepped towards you and grabbed your throat once more, but this time not as tight. You stumbled backwards before your back hit the wall behind you, ‘You’ll be the end of me’ he stated before he crashed his lips onto yours. Kissing you hungrily. 

Your tongues were both fighting for dominance in each other’s mouths, but you quickly let him win as he started applying pressure to your throat. You relaxed into the kiss. 

You both longed for each other, and the kiss proved that. 

You were overwhelmed by his Dior Sauvage scent, and in that moment you decided you never wanted to smell anything else ever again. 

You abruptly got pushed out of your thoughts as Draco’s touch left your body. You opened your eyes to see him at the other side of the room. What the fuck. 

‘You’re late.’ You heard a voice say and it didn’t take you long to figure out it was Snape’s. You turned to him and saw his wand, and you understood he’d been the one to separate you and Draco. 

‘Late for what?’ Draco hissed. 

Snape simply lifted his eyebrow and didn’t reply. 

‘y/l/n, now.’ You shot an apologetic look at Draco before walking over to Snape. 

The tall man dressed in all black gave you a slight push out of the door. You walked together to the room of requirements, him following behind you. No words were spoken. 

Once you’d entered you turned to him, ‘I’m sorry for being late.’ 

‘You’re making a mistake.’ He simply stated. ‘You’re putting him in danger. The dark Lord is looking for you and now is the time you decide to make people care for you.’ 

Your heart ached, because you knew it was true. You were dragging him down with you if you kept doing this. In a fucked up way, you cared deeply for Draco and therefore you decided you couldn’t put him in danger. 

You nodded, ‘You’re right, it won’t happen again.’ 

Snape didn’t reply to that. He simply drew his wand, ‘Prepare.’ He said in a soft voice. 

You started seeing some improvement. Snape was still a lot more powerful than you, but there was improvement. He didn’t use the cruciatus curse on you this time, and at the end of the night, when you were mentally and physically exhausted he decided to call it a night. He escorted you back to the Slytherin dungeon and without saying a word, he left. 

You were thankful when you realised Draco wasn’t there and you quickly went to bed. 

You felt a lot better when you woke up. Not in as much pain as you did the day before. Your body started healing. 

You got ready for the day and your first class, herbology. Your least favourite class. You made sure to leave as late as you could so you avoid Draco in the common room. You knew he’d be there for class but there’d be others too. 

Once you walked into class, you saw Draco staring at the door. He was waiting for you. You were thankful that the class immediately started and he didn’t get an opportunity to speak to you. Blaise waved to you and you smiled warmly at him before taking a seat next to him. 

‘Hey there. Haven’t seen you much lately.’ He whispered. 

‘Yeah, been busy with schoolwork.’ You responded. 

‘I missed you, y/l/n.’ You blushed at his comment, ‘I missed you too, Blaise.’ 

It felt nice to have friends. To not be alone all the time. 

You looked around the classroom only to find out that Draco eyes stared into yours. You quickly averted your gaze. 

You and Blaise worked together. He made you laugh with stupid jokes and for the first time in a few days, you felt normal. 

‘Draco keeps staring at you, did you guys fight?’ Blaise asked after some time. 

‘It’s complicated, but I don’t think he’s too pleased with me.’ You responded. 

‘You ought to be careful, what if his father hears about this?’ You laughed loudly as you imagined Lucius Malfoy walking into class to ask you why you’d been ignoring his son. 

‘That’s it.’ And with that, you saw Draco storm towards you and Blaise. 

The entire class looked up and followed draco’s movement. 

‘What’s so funny?’ He spat towards you and Blaise. 

‘Calm down, Draco. I simply told a joke.’ Blaise retorted. 

You were sure the two men in front of you were about to fight, so you stood up and limited their view of each other before turning to Draco. 

‘What’s your fucking problem?’ You questioned him. 

‘Don’t fucking laugh at his jokes, why are you sitting next to him anyway?’ 

‘I can sit wherever the fuck I want. You don’t own me.’ You spat back at him. 

‘Sure seemed like it yesterday.’ He hissed through his teeth. 

Everyone was watching the fight between you and Draco intensely. Draco wasn’t really the jealous kind. Draco got what he wanted and when he wanted it. He’d gone through almost every girl in this school and he never showed any signs of jealousy. 

You whimpered as he grabbed your wrist, ‘Don’t play games with me.’

You remembered what Snape said to you, and you knew you had to end this. Even though you longed for him more than anyone could understand. 

‘We are nothing, Malfoy. You don’t own me. I want nothing to do with you.’ You said as you pulled your wrist back. 

Draco looked stunned, ‘Fine with me, don’t want to be with a fucking whore anyway.’ He spat before walking out of class. 

All eyes were on you now.

‘Don’t you all have some fucking work to do?!’ You snapped, and the class no longer stared at you and pretended to go back to work. You knew you and Draco would be the gossip of the day. 

You walked out of class too, but you made sure to stay as far away from Draco as you could. Once you’d reached the room of requirements and went inside, you started sobbing. 

You stayed there until it was time for practise. Your tears had dried up and you had calmed down. 

This time around you practised stupify. No matter how hard you tried, Snape blocked your casted spell successfully. 

‘Weak.’ He said after he’d blocked your spell once again. 

‘Thought you were trying to live.’ He added on. 

‘I’m fucking trying, Severus. We’re not all the fucking half-blood prince.’ You retorted. 

‘No, you’re right. You’re just the traitor that will be dead soon.’ You spat at you. 

You’d gone years with hearing people call you a traitor. But to hear it from him, made your blood boil. 

You felt powerful. You were angry. So you screamed ‘stupify’ in your mind and casted it towards Snape. 

It worked. And Snape flew across the room. 

Rotten leaves. Wind, sharp as a knife.. Green. Red. Dolore.

You smirked. 

‘Good.’ He said as he started getting up, ‘Keep that energy, y/l/n. And it’s Professor or sir to you.’ He continued. 

And you did. You were stronger. Better. Days of practise turned into weeks. Snape escorted you back to your dorm after every night. All the while you and Draco hadn’t said a word to each other. You saw him stare at you whenever you laughed at a joke, or whenever you got back late from practise. But he never said a word. 

The Christmas ball was tonight. No practise. You were thankful. You could use a break. 

You decided to go with a long black dress, your hair falling down your shoulders. You didn’t like wearing heels that much but you decided to wear them tonight. You checked yourself out in the mirror before heading out. 

You met up with Hermoine. You hadn’t seen her for a long time and were thankful for the moments you could spend with your Gryffindor friends. 

You and Hermoine walked towards the ball. You were making your way down the stairs when you noticed Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs. He turned to you, and kept his eyes focused on you. You smiled. He looked handsome. He was wearing a black suit, his Slytherin robe hanging around his shoulders. You didn’t hate the boy, you couldn’t. You had to stay away for his own protection. 

For a moment you thought he smiled back, but he walked away before you could know for sure. 

You enjoyed the night. You danced your heart out. You had a blast. You felt free. You looked around and noticed you didn’t see Draco. You felt sad, knowing he’d probably be with another girl. 

You quickly shook it off and went back to dancing. You let the music guide you, and you danced with whoever would dance with you. 

Hermoine wanted to walk with you when you said you needed to go to the bathroom but she was having such a good time with Ron, you didn’t want to pull her away from it. You smiled at her and told her you’d be right back. 

Your hair was messier than it was when the night began. Your cheeks showed a light pink colour. You cooled down a bit when you splashed water on your face, and smiled at yourself in the mirror. 

You felt good. Until… 

Darkness. Nothing. And the voice you’d heard all those weeks ago appeared in your head. 

‘It is time, my dear. Join us in the forbidden Forest.’ 

You screamed, ‘NO!’ 

It was quiet. You couldn’t see anything. You could hear the blood racing to your head. 

‘Help… me….’ 

Draco. He’s there. He sounded weak. Broken. And you screamed. You fell to your knees and your vision went back to normal. 

Draco. 

Rotten leaves. Wind, sharp as a knife.. Green. Red. Dolore.

You ran to get your wand and quickly wrote a note to Snape. 

‘I’m sorry. Thank you for everything. ‘ and you slipped it under the door into his office. 

You made sure you had your wand, before you took off. You knew you were walking to your death. It should’ve scared you. But all you could think of was Draco. Scared and alone. 

It made no sense, how you knew where to go. But you did. You knew exactly where to go. A force pulled you there. 

Rotten leaves. You were getting closer. 

And at once, you saw him. Draco. Bellatrix held him against her, her wand sticking into his throat. Voldemort started speaking the second he saw you. 

‘Welcome, child. I knew you’d come.’ 

‘Let Draco go, he doesn’t need to be a part of this.’ You replied while you kept your eyes focused on Draco. 

Voldemort walked over to the boy you cared so deeply for, and pulled up his sleeve and tapped his arm with his wand, the dark mark appeared on his arm, ‘How wrong you are.’ He let out a cruel laugh. 

‘Don’t trust anything he says!’ Draco yelled at you. Bellatrix pressed her wand harder against him in response and Draco whimpered. 

The wind was raging around you. Ringing into your ears. Sharp as knives.

‘It is time for you to come join us. You will be a great asset to us. We can teach you many things. You can be one of the greatest.’ The dark Lord started speaking. 

‘They will fear us. They will cower underneath us.’ 

Your mind was in overdrive. You didn’t want to join them. You didn’t want any of this. You wanted Draco to be safe. You wanted to see Severus. You wanted to go home, your one true home, Hogwarts. 

Life. You valued it. You did. But in this moment, you only cared for Draco. 

‘I will never join you.’ You finally responded. 

Voldemort laughed and with a flick of his wand, Draco fell to the ground. ‘Crucio.’ He said slowly. Screams. Draco’s screams. Tears started falling down your cheeks. 

‘STOP! Please!’ You cried out. 

‘Join us and I will.’ He said as he kept circling Draco. 

‘FINE! Please, stop hurting him.’ 

And the curse was lifted. You ran towards Draco and fell down on your knees next to him. 

‘I’m so sorry, Draco. I’m so sorry.’ You kept repeating as you caressed his cheek. 

‘He will be of no use to us…’ Voldemort stated, ‘Kill him.’ He looked at bellatrix. 

Bellatrix laughed in an insane manner before lifting her wand, ‘Avada ke-‘

You thought of snape. You thought of the lessons. You remembered how you needed your energy. How he’d trained you to be powerful and in that moment you’d never been more powerful in your life, you’d never been more angry than in this moment where someone tried to kill Draco. 

So you grabbed your wand, and with your entire being you shouted in your mind, ‘STUPIFY!’ The green flash knocked Bellatrix off the ground, before she could finish her curse. 

You pulled Draco off the ground and he stood next to you. Both of your wands were drawn. Your fingers intertwined as you held onto each other for dear life. 

You looked at Draco, ‘CRUCIO!’ He said as he put the cruciatus curse on Bellatrix. Her screams loud and filling the open space. 

You turned towards Voldemort, ‘Let us go.’ You screamed.‘I will never join you, nor will Draco.’ 

He looked displeased. He drew his wand and you did the same, you both casted the death curse. Red flashes came from his wand, blue from yours. A beautiful mixture of purple in the middle. The sky lit up. You screamed, and so did Voldemort. He was powerful, but so were you. 

Draco lifted his curse on Bellatrix and tried to help you. You were too focused on Voldemort to notice. 

At any other time you would have been in awe with the colour that filled the sky. In awe with the power you felt. In awe with the boy that stood with you. 

Blue started creeping up to Voldemort. The red disappearing by the second. This was it. You were doing it. 

You heard people running behind you, and you recognised that voice. Severus. 

You were going to live. You were going to be fine. 

‘AVADA KEDAVRA!’ And then there was green. You dropped your curse as you followed the green. Draco. Draco. 

First it was green. You screamed. You didn’t care anymore and dropped next to him. Several professors ran past you and casted spells against Bellatrix and Voldemort. 

Now you saw red. Not of anger. You saw red. Blood. Draco was surrounded in blood. You held his face in your hands. But he was gone. He was dead. 

First green now red. 

You cried out, louder than you’d ever done before. 

Your arm shot up and you pointed your wand up to the sky. The brightest beam you’d ever seen shot out of your wand. It covered your entire sky. Brightly coloured white rain came down. 

Hogwarts lit up, and they knew something horrid must have happened. 

First it was green. Then it was red and now it was white.

He was gone. Dolore.


End file.
